


【非生】双人行（二）

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi





	【非生】双人行（二）

罗浮生的房间在二楼，他总是在如同一个永不休止闹市般的美高美里才能睡个安稳觉，没人清楚理由。

他从床头柜抽屉里拿出了一片醒酒药，就水吞下，坐在床边揉着太阳穴尝试缓解，罗非注意到那抽屉里满满当当装着的都是醒酒药，胃药，止痛药，酒精以及绷带，拉开时都因物品过多而卡住，不得不使劲往出拽。

“有伤不去医院？”罗非突然问道。

罗浮生愣了下，注意到罗非视线才想起自己抽屉里乱糟糟卷成一团、差一点就多到溢出来的绷带，“都是小伤，没必要去医院，也太废时间了。”

话语间他瞥了一眼这个步伐依旧稳健的探长。对方西装没有任何松垮地方，脸上竟然未升起一丝醉酒的红，要说他罗浮生往来过各种场合，在无数个夜里来往美高美，除了与兄弟一起喝到断片儿，他有心招呼别人时还从没有把自己先喝倒的情况。罗浮生实在忍不住张口问：“对了罗非，你说你酒量一般，我看你很能喝啊，刚刚跟我客气装样子？”

罗非笑了声，“只是你喝得太急了，不过储藏多年的酒醉得快醒得也快。”

“反正已经吃了醒酒药”，罗浮生摸摸鼻尖，心里难免不好意思起来。他自己在道上混了这么多年，总得落下几个不共戴天日日向他索命的仇家，夜晚半路遇见了，运气再不济也能用身手保下性命，可罗非不同，人家罗探长怎么看也是副能文不能武的样子，是一位“谋士”，万一因为喝酒走夜路遇到不测，首先他良心过不去。

第二回见面这么着急得喝什么酒啊。

“你如果不介意”，罗浮生起身将自己坐皱的床被拉展，“今晚先睡我这儿吧。”

“怎么好意思麻烦。”

“不麻烦，我这床睡着挺舒服的，我们的探长休息好了明天才能查案是不是。”罗浮生又拍了拍床，发出闷闷的“噗噗”两声，以示自己床被的蓬松柔软。

见罗非没即刻表态，罗浮生突然意识到自己和许星程兄弟多年一起睡惯了，觉得无所谓，可还不知道这罗非是否排斥和男人睡觉，“没事，我睡沙发”，他赶快补充道。

那边罗浮生从柜子里翻出一床被子抱着走向沙发，这边罗非已经脱下了自己的西装外套，露出同样熨烫平整的洁白衬衫和精干腰身，并将西装内里朝外翻折，挂在一边椅背上。其实他没着急回答，不是在意罗浮生担心的这种问题，只是罗浮生的待人热情处在他意料之外，初见罗浮生时他就四处打听了这位洪帮二当家，“玉阎罗”，有人说他善良友好，从不诬陷好人，有人说他杀人如麻，就像阎罗王现世，也有人说他仗着势大，欺压百姓，总为自己行便利。

好坏说辞都有，褒贬不一，这也应该与他在那些人眼中所扮演角色有关。今日专门提议来美高美同这位将要一起破案的人相处相处，也正好解决自己对他的一点好奇心，可多半天接触下来，虽不知面对敌人时的罗浮生如何像阎罗，那容易多想，却又过于直白坦诚的性子可是一点也收不住。猜到洪正葆打算撮合他与洪澜，便借酒试探他为人；知道东江三大家势力暗中争斗，却对许家少爷丝毫不设防；又像刚才自己一时失神，他在脑袋里不知再次想了多少东西。

“罗浮生，别去沙发了，一起在床上睡吧，我不介意。”

这个人为别人考虑得太多。

他在刚进来时也多注意了罗浮生的房间，房顶上的吊灯将整个房间照得恍如白昼，一张床，一个床头柜，沙发，留声机，唯这四样有被经常使用的痕迹，其他东西可能纯做了装饰，其上落着一层薄薄的灰尘，可能时不时有人打扫，多数时候都被抛去了脑后。房间整体显得过于空旷，不像是每天拖着疲惫身躯回往的家。

美高美歌舞厅二楼，的确无法把这种地方称家。

而抱着被子的罗浮生在听到罗非亲口说不介意后，也没必要强硬地把自己塞进沙发里，大大方方走回来先罗非一步将自己摔在床上，“罗非，忘了问你，你睡觉不一定必须关灯吧？”

“怎么了？”

“只是我睡觉要亮着灯。”

“洪帮二当家怕黑啊。”罗非不经心说道。

身边床褥终于塌陷了下去，罗浮生在嗓子里轻咳一声，一手垫在头下翻身侧躺着，“你不觉得...”，他伸出手指了指不远处正好看见的沙发和留声机，“亮着灯才能在夜晚看清他们的形。”

“而且你看这灯这么好看，不亮着多可惜。”

... ...

 

“爹，洪帮丢失的那批货真是你派人藏起来的？！”

许星程惊讶地再度回问许瑞安，等了半晌，只收到许瑞安喝茶时的沉默，这便是默认了。

当时在美高美听罗浮生一说他就已经心存疑虑，这些月三大家族没有明着一同约在某地相见，但私下里，两两都在努力拉近彼此距离，企图将对自己不利的一方置于孤立地位，而他父亲许瑞安近期上心的事情之一就是撮合自己妹妹与林大哥，尽早定下两人婚期，明摆着想要拉近与林家的距离。

“你们也都不是小孩儿了，家族之间的事情不可能完全闭起眼睛不看。”

许瑞安拿盖碗的盖子撇着清透茶水上漂浮的几条茶叶，眼睛微眯，不屑注视着他儿子对待此事所展现的大惊小怪。

“这两个人我安插在洪家有一段时间了，如今洪家上下的注意力全在那批货上，顾不及其他，今天我把这件事告诉了你...”，许瑞安刻意停顿语句，只等许星程渐渐稳下呼吸，这才继续道“希望你不要因为与那什么罗浮生从小玩到大就明里暗里透露，那毕竟是洪家的人，你只需要继续当你的警察，学着发展自己势力，不要总想着没出息的事，听懂了吗？”

“可...”

“听懂了吗？”许瑞安又重复一次。

他爹总是在什么事上都要为他做决定，许星程撇着嘴低头应道，“是----听懂了。”

洪家码头。

这天是个风和日丽的日子，海风伴着货轮靠岸时的风吹拂在脸上，海鸟在空中结伴绕圈飞舞。远处水天一色，浪从海平线向岸边涌来，逐渐减弱为顺滑如丝绸般的起起伏伏，直至撞击上码头石壁，化为无形，它一波波拍打着船体，竟也发出了有节奏而令人舒心的声响。

罗浮生带着墨镜，身穿浅色衬衣，咖色皮马夹，外加一套驼色风衣，裤子恰到好处显现着腿型，一双皮靴的鞋带没有完全拉紧，而是松松留出了一段运动时正好觉得舒适自在的距离。海风将他留前额两侧的头发吹乱，与他一身着装的感觉不同，站在旁边的罗非则是西装风衣下配皮鞋，颜色主黑，比罗浮生多了丝沉稳感。

“我一有心事就喜欢来这边”，罗浮生抬抬下巴示意面前的开阔海面，“在这里一个人静一静能畅快许多，罗非你不常来吧？”

“只来过一次。”

“的确，这里除了货船和货箱也没其他有趣的东西。”罗浮生看了罗非一眼又很快将视线收回，后者可能没注意到，仍一动不动望着远方，双手插兜，风衣下摆被风吹得鼓起来。

仔细回想，他罗浮生专门为人介绍说这里是自己的清净地也只有两回，第一回是带着天婴，本来希望能时常载着她到这边看海，第二回便是同罗非了，因查案来到码头是一方面，主要是因为他觉得罗非这个人可以处朋友，等待人员回复时说了也无妨。

“之前谈过不少女朋友？”罗浮生话锋一转突然问道。

这一问题可是逗乐了罗非，“一个都没有”，他回答，“你怎么突然想起问这些了？”

“这不是看罗探长人青年才俊，追的姑娘应该不少，但是一个都没有...不应该啊。”

“有什么不应该的，没遇到喜欢的罢了。洪二当家呢？”

还被反问过来了，罗浮生用手指将墨镜勾到半截鼻梁以下架着，他舔舔后齿，半眯起尾部自带上翘弧度的眼睛，笑起来，“我啊...也没有，不过现在有个喜欢的，改天带你去瞧瞧，她唱戏特别好听。”

不知是不是阳光作用，说到喜欢的人时罗浮生的眼中确实带着光，他只是不曾想罗非早就猜到他与许家少爷喜欢上了同一个人，那个叫天婴的姑娘，前一天听人报喜时他强压心中慌乱装淡定的模样将他暴露得一览无余。

罗浮生和许星程定是知道彼此情感，可能有过什么诸如公平竞争的誓言，但罗非与许星程共事过几次，知道他并不是表面看来的那样真诚，能维持“真诚”，只能是这件事没有触及他的利益。罗浮生又不是傻子，不可能不知道周围人心性，却又从心底固执得认为对待兄弟，怎么能天天心存戒备。

这样的人....

罗非盯着罗浮生弯起的眼眸，勾起的嘴角略有恍惚，回神后点了点头，“随时等待你的邀请。”

船员准备好必要单据送来时两人刚结束这个话题不久，都看着海面，各怀心事。

“这是当时船上的货物单，以及船员姓名，有几位目前不在这里，如果要询问可能还得等几天。”船员说，并将单据交给罗浮生手上。

罗浮生大致瞄了几眼就让船员回去了，除非有人故意倾倒，转移，不然货物在海面上遗失的可能性不大，他们询问也只是尽量排除这些可能性，将范围最终确定在将货物运上岸，卸载和运输的人身上。当时是夜晚，天色黑，光线差，有人即使看到了什么也不清楚，那个货箱不很大，摆在一堆大货箱中的确不起眼。

“负责码头事物的兄弟少说也安排了二十多位，我倒是不相信这些人都有问题。”正巧有一位年轻的小兄弟搬着箱子经过，被罗浮生一把拦住。

“二，二当家？”小兄弟很瘦，不高，带着顶不遮阳的帽子，阳光将他的皮肤晒成小麦色偏黑，衣服上有箱子沾上去的一道道灰尘，被二当家突然喊住一副明显吓到了的神情，结结巴巴应答着。

“别紧张”，罗浮生笑着拍掉他肩膀上的灰，“我就想问问你，最近照看码头的兄弟里有没有新面孔？”

“新面孔？没有...最迟的都来两三个月了。”

罗非疑惑问：“罗浮生，原来你不很清楚这边具体人手？”

“对，码头主要是我负责，但我也不是得具体到每一个人的工作。”

那个小兄弟把罗非和罗浮生两人各看了一眼，在确定没自己事儿后，将箱子在怀中掂了掂重新抱稳，“那...那我先走了？”罗浮生给他摆摆手，见此就转身离开了。

罗非看着那人的身影消失在几个大货箱拐角，可能是所谓的第六感在作祟，他总觉得洪家重要货物的丢失不是背后谋划者的主要目的，是针对整个洪家还是针对个人，如果是整个洪家的话又未免程度太轻，或许能令他们焦头烂额一段时间，却不能从根本上影响，那如果是针对个人呢？

何时起，从晴朗天空的另一边飘来了大片大片阴云，原本刺目的太阳不能完全穿透它，终于只剩下遍天阴云背后的一点微弱的亮光。罗浮生摘下墨镜插进胸前口袋，罗非的前方，装满货箱的货船起航了，海浪在船边翻涌，水珠飞溅空中。

这天变得太快。

罗非：“走吧，我们先回，今晚再来。”

“今晚？”

罗浮生闻声仰望着颇有降雨趋势的天空，风由领口向他衣服里钻去，携着海面的凉气驱散了方才阳光汇聚的所有温存，他滚动一下喉结，发声，“好。”


End file.
